Nuée d'émotions
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Tony ne s'était jamais demandé ce que pouvait ressentir Pepper au cours de ces 10 longues années passés à être son assistante personnelle. Pourtant, la jeune femme était passée par une palette de sentiments divers et variés et il s'avérait que ces derniers n'étaient pas toujours positifs...


_Coucou à tous ! _

_Ca fait quelques temps que je ne suis pas venu sur ce forum pour publier un OS, étant trop prise par mes 4 fictions en cours... (oui 4, je ne vous le conseille pas encore une fois xD) mais me revoilà ! J'ai écrit plusieurs OS Pepperony que j'ai en mémoire et celui-là date de Juin. Je le publie maintenant compte tenu de mon retard sur ma fiction "A new life to cure the past" mais aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies, Pauline, alias Fuck'Yeah-21 ! Alors joyeux anniversaire ma poulette et j'espère que ce (court) OS te plaira :)_

_Bon encore une fois je redonne au cas où vous le voudriez mon Twitter, je me suis inscrite récemment et si vous voulez papoter quelques fois et être tenus au courant de mes avancées/updates.. ^^ (ajoutez le arobase) : MysteryWriter_ _

_Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira, j'étais assez triste en écrivant cet OS mais la fin donne une lueur d'espoir. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tony ne s'était jamais demandé, lorsqu'il était ivre ou tout simplement trop obsédé par lui-même pendant ces dix années où Pepper avait été son assistante personnelle juste avant qu'il ne revienne d'Afghanistan, comment se sentait la jeune femme en sa présence. En réalité, il n'était pas sûr que de poser la question aurait été une bonne idée, car au fond il savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Et comme c'était souvent le cas, car après tout il était un génie, Tony ne se trompait presque jamais.

Pepper avait eu beaucoup de sentiments –et de ressentiments – lors de ces dix longues années en présence du grand Tony Stark, playboy, philanthrope, génie et milliardaire. Malgré ces trois grandes qualités (car pour Pepper, être un playboy n'était jamais entré dans cette catégorie de « qualités »), Pepper avait pu tester beaucoup d'émotions négatives au cours des ans.

Lorsqu'elle avait passé son entretien d'embauche et que son futur patron n'avait cessé de la reluquer et de lui faire des propositions indécentes qui l'avaient fait rougir, elle s'était sentie gênée. C'était aussi le cas lorsqu'elle fut présentée aux médias comme étant l'assistante personnelle de Tony Stark et donc celle qui succédait à une longue lignée de jeune femmes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres qui avaient été virées ou avaient démissionné, après avoir couché avec le patron ou même n'avaient pas répondu correctement aux attentes professionnelles de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'elle avait pour la première fois découvert la montagne de boulot qui l'attendait, elle avait été en colère. Tony ne lui avait certainement pas parlé de cela. Cependant en bonne courageuse qu'elle était, elle s'y était mise sans rechigner. Le même sentiment la prit lorsqu'elle découvrit que son patron, sans scrupules, n'hésitait pas à l'appeler en pleine nuit pour une « course urgente ». Tony ressemblait de plus en plus à ses yeux au portrait décrit par la presse, un gamin de 10 ans ayant accès à une somme d'argent quasiment illimitée.

Lorsqu'elle le découvrit un beau matin en pleins ébats avec une jeune femme dont elle ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'existence, elle eut honte. Pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour la femme qu'elle avait surprise, même si cette dernière ne semblait pas du tout gênée de son intrusion à l'improviste. Elle eut honte lorsque les journaux commencèrent leurs théories farfelues à propos d'une éventuelle liaison entre elle et Tony, et que cela passa sur toutes les chaînes. Le lendemain alors qu'elle mangeait au restaurant pendant sa courte pause déjeuner, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et des murmures incessants s'élevaient dans le restaurant.

Cependant le sentiment qu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois ressenti et qu'elle ne s'était jamais pensé éprouver un jour en prenant ce poste, c'était l'humiliation. Pepper était tombée amoureuse de son patron, elle ne savait pas réellement quand ni comment –elle se serait fait une joie de l'empêcher sinon. Mais le fait était qu'elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et que ses sentiments, bien qu'elle les camouflent avec un art certain, restaient présents dans toutes les situations. Même lorsqu'elle se trouva à 4 heures du matin sur la pelouse d'un homme ayant appelé la police car il avait aperçu Tony Stark affalé nu sur son terrain. Lorsque la police l'avait appelée, elle n'avait même pas bronché, elle avait l'habitude. Cependant lorsque son patron ivre mort s'était partiellement réveillé, son corps nu et visiblement excité, et qu'il lui avait alors fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée peaufinée par un « je t'aime » maladroit qui serait oublié le lendemain matin, elle avait craqué. Le laissant retomber sur la pelouse, elle avait alors déclaré aux policiers de l'emmener une nuit en dégrisement et qu'elle viendrait le chercher le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, totalement épuisée d'avoir été levée à une heure pareille, elle s'écroula en pleurs sur son lit. Pepper ne pleurait presque jamais, elle avait grandi dans un milieu plutôt dur –orpheline, elle avait été élevée parmi d'autres enfants qui n'étaient pas forcément toujours tendres, et s'était forgé un caractère et une carapace. Cependant Tony avait brisé cette carapace au fur et à mesure des années, et s'était glissé à l'intérieur tout doucement pour s'y installer confortablement. Ses sentiments la faisaient souffrir.

Elle s'était sentie terriblement humiliée lorsque Tony lui avait murmuré ces trois mots qui pour elle semblaient magiques mais qui avaient été bafoués car prononcés dans de telles circonstances. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme et l'entendre dire ça, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il les aurait oubliés dès le lendemain matin, était affreusement humiliant pour elle.

Deux mois plus tard, Tony était kidnappé en Afghanistan. Pendant ce temps où il fut loin d'elle, elle pleura beaucoup. Tout le monde le pensait perdu, que ce soit Stane, l'armée ou même le personnel de Stark Industries. Comment pouvaient-ils le croire mort alors qu'il était leur patron, l'homme qui les faisaient vivre ? Seul Rodey ne croyait pas à la mort de son meilleur ami. C'était lui qui venait souvent lui rendre visite pendant ce temps-là, qui voyait son chagrin qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à masquer mais qui avait la bonté de ne rien dire. Ils avaient une certaine complicité silencieuse, partageant le même chagrin de la perte d'un être qui leur était cher malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer.

Pendant tout le temps où il fut pris en otage, Pepper se sentit vide. Vide de tout but, vide car tout le chagrin qu'elle avait accumulé les premières semaines s'était écoulé tel un torrent hors d'elle ne laissant qu'un vide telle une plaie silencieuse qui restait béante et douloureuse à la vue de tous. Elle passait ses journées à la villa et un soir elle se surprit à se coucher sur le lit que tant de femmes avaient côtoyé, tombant dans un sommeil sans rêve sur les draps non défaits.

Et puis, il était rentré.

Tout avait changé. Il avait changé.

Pepper le remarqua tout de suite. Lors de sa conférence de presse, lorsqu'il annonça qu'il arrêtait de faire des armes, elle fut choquée. Puis lorsqu'elle fut en chemin vers chez elle, elle laissa échapper un sourire. Quelque chose chez Tony avait changé, il y avait cette flamme dans son regard qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé avant. Cette flamme qui brillait et qui criait qu'il avait enfin trouvé un but. Et ce fut la fin de ces sentiments négatifs qui la prenaient trop souvent auparavant.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'était court je sais mais je ne voyais pas réellement l'intérêt de faire un peu plus, surtout que je pense que ça aurait cassé le ton du début._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cet écrit, ça fait toujours super plaisir !_

_A bientôt j'espère ^^_


End file.
